From This Day On
by AmandaFaye
Summary: If you love someone let them go, if they return, they are yours from this day on. Reposted for error correction Newly tweaked to align with continuity. 102506


FROM THIS DAY ON

A/N EVERYTHING BELONGS TO SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME- I'LL SAY THAT EVEN THE VERY IDEA BELONGS NOT TO ME BUT TO THE ONE WHO MADE ME. TITLE COMES FROM BRIGADOON. ANY REAL PERSON REFERRED TO WILL NOT MAKE AN APPEARANCE EXCEPT AS BEING MENTIONED. Aunt Belle is my aunt- and there is a cake recipe.

It was rare for Captain Gregg to have guests- with the exception of Seaman Applegate, no ghosts had come calling- at least that the Muir family knew. However, his guests did not always make as much noise as Applegate.

"You've got a fine family, Danny," his old friend, Admiral Nigel Wolfston, noted through a spectral haze of cigar smoke that did not conceal an undertone Daniel knew meant trouble.

"I would have to agree with that, sir." Even in death, the rules of propriety were adhered to, or perhaps especially in death.

"Tell me- what's this I hear about you- how should I say this delicately- infringing upon their dreams?"

"It was a Christmas- whimsy, sir," Daniel said, clearing his throat. "Nothing more."

"Hmm. There have been other times though," the admiral glared from under his busy unibrow.

"Scaring off trespassers is standard operating procedure, sir."

"Mark Helmore was a trespasser? And that Tim fellow? Claymore?"

"Claymore's very existence is an affront to the family name. "

"Well, dreams are in iffy realm," the admiral dismissed. "Very iffy. Hard to say how much a ghost influences them for sure. However, you did possess that affront to your family name to have interaction with Mrs. Muir."

"I did no such thing- I am still a gentleman," Daniel huffed, dropping the "sir."

"You did dance with her?"

"Had that pollywog continued, the poor woman's feet would have required amputation from being trampled to death." By now, the ghost was getting a bit worried. He had never heard of a spirit being disciplined violating a nonexistent prime directive, but he had been rather isolated. And there was that kissing the medium to be concerned about...

"You are not in trouble, Danny," Wolfston assured him, his Scottish brogue thickening with an impossible weariness. "I'm merely making a point- you are getting too involved with them, and they with you, especially, well actually the only one that is concern causing is Carolyn Muir."

"I fail to see the problem, sir. I can state with total honesty, that despite the fact that her room is my cabin, not once have I taken liberties with her virtue or impugned upon my own honor as a Captain and gentleman."

"There is no fear of that, Danny. None. However, despite the fact that Carolyn Muir is still in the flesh- she is less and less alive each day."

Captain Gregg frowned. "I do understand that each day brings her- all of them, closer to the death date." Belatedly, he added, "sir."

"Yes, of course. Everyone is born to dying, grim - at least to them, but true. That is not what I refer to- there is being alive and there is existing. Carolyn Muir loves you and you her- don't say a word yet. It's all very sweet and poetic and so on and so on. Shakespeare could make a fortune off it- which is why I will not be telling him about it. That teen age wasteland love story of his was bad enough, this trumps it- I'm getting off topic, blast it. However flowery this is- it's not good for her. She is young and pretty in a modern kind of way. Her children need a father- and if a ghost was to be it- we could see about getting theirs back! Oh don't look so scared and trying not to- Bobby Muir is resting in peace, and really isn't much of a role model but the point is well made."

_In whose opinion? _Daniel wondered silently, getting impatient with his commander's prolixity.

"While you would make a lovely couple, if you were both dead or both alive, this is doomed, Captain Gregg. You know it yourself- that song of yours- top forty song, too bad you can't collect royalties. Said it well. "

"I can't leave it that's what you are getting at."

"Of course not. Not for longer than a few days, and making you live on the beach would be ridiculous. Couldn't mend fences and haunt that nephew for a while could you? No, didn't think so. You will figure out how to handle it, Danny. " Wolfston exhaled, or gave a good impression of it. "You must- for her. It's simply not fair to her."

"Have you," Daniel began, trying to find a way out, "ever been in- love, Admiral? Sine being a ghost, I mean?"

There was a silence, then, "Yes, Daniel Gregg, I have, and I watched her fade into a living death, wishing for what I could not give her until the day the angels came to take her home, and she looked back, regretting all the possible hopes that never were. If you love Carolyn, don't do that to her. I'll be off now, somehow, I don't think you really want to see me anymore."

Daniel was not alone long, Carolyn came up to the attic looking for him. "You've been kind of out of pocket for a day or two, have we been too human or too female?" she smiled, nervously.

"No, my dear," Daniel sighed. He noticed that the pearls he gave her were around her neck. Though it gratified him, the feeling was mixed now. Damn the admiral. "I had a visitor."

"Another ghost?"

"My former commander. "

"He was much quieter than Elroy."

"Who isn't?" he smiled. "Tell me, dear lady, have you any regrets?"

"Regrets?" she looked puzzled. "What about?"

"It's been a while since you dated anyone." He refused to look her way.

"I- there's no one," she explained, not voicing the thought, that compares to you. She fingered the pearls.

"You don't wish for more that this?" a touch of anger, self directed, was in his tone. "If not for you, for the children?"

"I wish- yes- but only from ," Carolyn bit her lip, trying not to be too ''forward" but to be honest, however there was no way to be both, "you. Just you, blast it. I know, that's not a lady's word. But even ladies can't always be - be lady's."

Stomping down the inchoate joy her declaration gave him, the ghost, sighed. "Even though that is impossible?"

"Even so- it - it suffices. Captain, what did that admiral say to upset you so?" Carolyn was close enough to touch him now, if she could touch him.

"Nothing, my - madam. Just- even ghosts can be weary."

Her look indicated disbelief, but she still respected the unspoken wish. "I came to tell you, - I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I thought you were distant because you might have heard, accidentally, the call I got earlier. You know our book is very successful. Well, the publishers want me to go on a book tour- I'd have to be away for weeks or even months. If it weren't for the fact that I have two kids who want college, I'd turn it down, but.."

"Your children come first," his smile was proud and sad both. Perhaps he could not provide for his family as a father should, but if he had not interfered, damn that man again, the book would not be helping those two children achieve the stars in their hearts. "I quite understand- and it might be good for you too."

Confused, she queried, "What, no diatribe on abandoning ship?" That almost disappointed, no hurt her.

"Your duty is served elsewhere for a bit, I quite understand. No good captain shirks his - or her obligations. When will you have to set sail?"

All her rehearsed arguments died, much to her shocked regret. "As soon as possible."

"You will tell me if I can do anything to help?"

"Well, I although the publisher is picking up the expense of the trip, and the kids will be staying with my parents, and Martha, I really can't maintain Gull Cottage, so if Claymore .."

"I'll see to it that that worm gives you whatever you need."

"Thank you, Daniel."

"Certainly, my dear." Blast, he'd not meant to call her that.

Searching his face for some hint of the malaise she sensed, Carolyn relented to bid him good night.

When the house was asleep, Daniel began making rounds, stopping in each room to whisper commands to their dreams. Martha was the easiest, having known him the least time. Candy also was not too hard to sway, but Jonathan fought.

Then came his mother.

"When you leave Gull Cottage, when you get into the world out there, forget this is your home. Find life, dear lady. This is nothing but a dream, one we shared, but is ended. To both our regrets. When we say goodbye, dear one, it is goodbye. Perhaps, someday, when these differences are gone.. but only when there can be no regrets or doubts. The sea captain is nothing but a dream that inspired you, nothing more. It was all a - dear delusion."

In her sleep, Carolyn resisted, but he forced his will to be implacable, even when she sighed in her sleep, "but I love you."

"I know, and it is not unreturned, but impossible. For the children, do this, " and he found the words she could not refuse.

Next, he went and encouraged, via dream, Claymore to agree to let the Muirs pay a reduced retainer fee so that the tour could go on, with a proviso that when inevitably, she chose to not return, he would let them go, without argument. Adding the face of the devil to encourage him was helpful.

The next few days rush of packing provided ample chaos to cover the pain. Almost.

After the kids were in Claymore's car with Martha and Scruffy, Carolyn was left alone with Daniel for perhaps the last time. "Why do I feel like we won't be seeing each other again?" she asked, true pain marring her features.

"Don't-" he began. "Don't be silly, Madam. Of course this is just for now."

"But how long is now? Daniel, would you call me Carolyn, just once?"

"Certainly. Carolyn, I- may the Lord hold you in the palm of His hand."

"I'd kiss you- if.."

"If you could, you'd never get out this door- but I might let them stay out there a while." For a second the joking ease and pleasant tension revived between them. "Best go- that scalawag will start running a meter on you."

"Adieu, then, until we meet again."

"Goodbye, " he whispered as the door closed, "my love."

If it was the right thing, why did it feel so blasted wrong?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Days turned into the loneliest weeks of Daniel Gregg's unlife. Sure enough, as soon as Gull Cottage faded from the rearview mirror, the command he'd forced down his family's throat's took effect, though perhaps little Scruffy recalled him, the rest had little choice but to feel as if they had woken from a pleasant dream, the kind that makes you want to sleep forever.

When Claymore got a call from Mrs. Muir saying she had decided to consider moving back with her family and in laws, he agreed, reluctantly, but asked her to not be hasty. Then, his latent backbone prodded him to his car, racing pell mell to Gull Cottage.

Without knocking, he stormed up to the portrait over the mantle. "Come on out, you big coward," the little man hollered.

"What the devil are you ranting about and what makes you think you can board uninvited?" the ghost roared, even if his heart was not in the yell.

"Wh- what did you do to them? Did you - try anything? I Thought that you got along well with them and now this. You've got to apologize- even if you weren't wrong, which you weren't, of course uncle C-captain. "

In the face of the ghost, his courage dimmed considerably.

"What are you blathering about?" Daniel asked, forcing himself to be patient, even though he knew.

"Mrs. Muir wants out of her lease- and you must be the reason. So, what did you do?"

"Nothing- she does not even know I exist." The ghost sighed. "Not now."

"Of course she knows you exist- she even had that birth-well, death day party for you, and yelled at me for trying to exorcise you, and I' m very sorry, did I say that, well I am. Kinda. And the kids talk about you, Martha even made your favorite dish."

"Sit down, lad, it's not a pretty tale." Loneliness, something he hadn't known existed until it stopped, and had now restarted, forced him to accept Claymore as a companion.

At the end, his erstwhile nephew jumped up. "That is utter drivel, if you don't mind my saying so. I've never seen anyone happier than that family. I- I envied them- and well- you ran renters off before- but I didn't care- well- except for the money- of course- but now- blast it you ran off my friends, and I don't have many of those - you know. So undo it."

"I can't."

"What do you mean?" Claymore waved his arms. "Just - do that voodoo hoodoo you do."

"They are too far away. Cincinnati- according to the schedule I saw. Besides- as I recall- you told me to keep my spooky hands or some such off her once?"

"I-I- it was my way of expressing genuine concern for a favorite client. I didn't know what might be in that witches' brew- ghost's brew, whatever. And the only time you've ever been nice to me was because of them. So.."

"Claymore."

"Well- I'm not giving up- I can.."

"Make a long distance call- how expensive that would be."

"I don't know what I'll do, but.."

"Nothing is what you will do, you sniveling snorkeling sandworm. I'm trying to be fair to her."

Claymore started to argue- but shut his mouth, for a moment. Then stated with some asperity, "There is nothing fair or unfair under heaven. " Then under his "uncle's" glare, added, "Love is a Many Splendored Thing was playing at the show last week. I got in free if I agreed to run the projector so Norrie's nephew could have the night off."

We'll see about fair, he thought mulishly.

888888888888888888888888

With a vague plan in mind he went back to the office. For some reason, Claymore had kept Sean Callahan's phone number easy to find amid the general chaos of his office. Maybe it was because of his resemblance to Old Spooky. Hanging the charges - he dialed the ghost hunter's number.

"Mr. Callahan? Claymore Gregg here- you came to Schooner Bay a while back to look up my u- the great ghost Gregg- good - yes he is unforgettable -usually. Do- did you by any chance discover any of his sail- sea- crew haunting anywhere else? "

"Not too many, boyo, not really, but there were some. Elroy - but he was a rather clumsy ghost. Didn't care much for his admiral. Now then, there was one, that's not too far from you- a Lord something or other, let me see- Dashire. Yes. Interesting sort. Not talkative, but I had him going for a bit, thinking I might be his old captain reincarnated. "

"Do - where is he? I really need to talk to a crewman," Claymore forced himself to say.

Sean read off the address. "Mind if I ask why?"

"It's a long story."

"My favorite kind, but as I recall, you don't care for bills much. So, I'll spare your dime. I saw that Mrs. Muir's on a book tour, I thought I might try and see her."

Claymore frowned. "I don't know..." his egg timer to keep the call short dinged. "Gotta run. Ta."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You know, Mrs. Muir, it feels like there's something or someone missing," Martha commented as she unpacked. Her new role as PR assistant was fun, but still...

"You miss Ed Peavy."

"Nonsense. I think I miss- this sounds crazy - but that picture of old spookface in the living room at Gull Cottage."

Carolyn's smile faltered. "You said it looked like a gargoyle."

"Well, I - I liked the gargoyle. Y'know, gargoyles in Notre Dame are supposed to keep away bad things- I kind of felt like the captain, in absentia, might have protected us some. That was a happy life."

"Yes, yes it was. Goodness, if I don't hurry and shower, we'll be late for the theater."

"What're we seeing again?" Martha asked, holding up two dress bags to eye critically. "Opera or --"

"Brigadoon. My agent remembered that I'm a Lerner and Lowe nut. "

"Right. " She sighed. "The movie houses here only play new movies. I miss that old ten to fifteen years out off date film palace back home. I could count on seeing Errol at least once a month. "

"I talked to dad on the phone. He wondered why Jonathan and Candy don't talk about their imaginary friend anymore and why did I break up with the captain? Of course he approved, the idea of Claymore as a son in law left him cold."

"Why did that old skinflint agree to do that again?" Martha frowned, trying to remember something that just kept slipping past her mind.

"I;" Carolyn cocked her head, "I don't know- or why he gave me those pearls.. You don't think he- liked me. Do you?"

Martha laughed, and they forgot about it, in a way.

Not totally though. Watching Tommy leave Fiona broke Carolyn's heart, more than it ever had. It reminded her of herself, somehow.

Another voice - one that had never actually said the words, seemed to blend in with Fiona's as the mist rolled in to carry her back to her enchanted sleep..

"_Dinna forget, where ever ye are, day or night, for always and ever and ever ... I love ye.. I love ye Love ye ye ye.."_

She had forgotten, she just didn't know what she had forgotten, but knew it was precious enough to bring cold tears in silent streams down her face as Tommy sat in the bar, hearing echoes of ghosts calling out to him..

To her..

As Jane snapped, "Let's go home" and the invisible chorus swung into Go Home, Go Home, Go Home With Bonnie Jean, someone with her voice said _You've just got to accept this is my home- not just your ship_.

No echoes but her own heart sang with Fiona's plaintive rendition of _Come to me, bend to me._

By the time From This Day On reprised, the pain in her chest was bad enough to feel like an early heart attack, but that would have almost been more welcome. What hurt the most was she didn't really know why it hurt so much or why she wanted to slap Jeff Douglas silly for talking Tommy into leaving for reality, even though she knew they'd be returning in the end and learn that when you love someone, miracles happen.

Seeing her employer/friend's pensive state, Martha turned on the radio on the way home, but Roger Whittaker only made things worse when he sang the Last Farewell. Why did a song about a ship's captain haunt her.

Mrs. Muir had no qualms or compunctions about twisting the dial away from the Last Farewell, only to land on a salute to Ireland..and Danny Boy.

Giving up, she turned it off to ride back to the motel in silence.

888888888888888

Finding her pillow damp with tears didn't really surprise Carolyn, her night had been spent falling in love with someone just out of her reach. Someone she'd have gladly turned from the waking world to live with in her dreams.

Habitually, she turned on the radio, forgetting its hapless salt rubbing of the night before, hoping to hear the weather or something. Something cheerful.

_And that fellow babies was Pete Daltry singing Roger Townsend- no that's not right, vice versa or - it was someone singing something. The doctor felt no pain last night, but he does this a.m. drive time. So, WKRP is going mellow for now, my children, because your doc can't take anything too loud...like whispering. Let's see what my man Tim has to say.._

_If _only sung by a young man with a voice her heart knew wrenched her soul.

Before one more line could come out, the radio was silent- after all, Dr Fever wanted quiet.

Blast it- why did she not remember - why?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Claymore called an emergency council meeting. "I'm going out of town for a few days," he announced grandly.

Ed Peavy looked up dourly. "Seems to a trend these days. What makes it meetin' worthy?"

"Ed, that's not done according to Robert's rules of order," Claymore prissed. "But- in light of the fact that I really need to get on the road- I'll ignore it- THIS time. I- well- details would violate confidences- but suffice it to say, I am doing something that will benefit the entire community, and so , I am handing my Justice of the Peace duties over to Norrie for the nonce. I shall return. Meeting adj- oh - wait- no one, and I mean NO ONE goes to Gull Cottage. "

"Why would we want to?" Ed scowled. "Unless that ghost is baking cherry pies that are like Martha's?"

"Don't be silly- he'd ne- there's no such thing as ghosts." Claymore scolded. "Meeting adjourned. Shoo."

888888888888888888888888888

Still, Claymore felt the urge to sneak out of town, although he knew that Captain Uncle was holed up at Gull Cottage, sulking over his own dammable generosity. Ha. But the road he took out of Schooner Bay was away from Gull Cottage, just in case.

Lord Dashire's manse was truly a manor. Claymore would have been envious, but he knew what kind of taxes it would have and he had other concerns. Posing as an associate of Sean Callahan's doing research, follow up research, he got the attorney who ran the estate's permission to investigate. The heirs he could locate would not even discuss that bleeping place that they could not stay in for more than an hour without getting tossed out. Must be a ghost thing to not like one's relatives.

Claymore knocked, but got no response. However, he had the key and walked in. "Halloo? Lord Dashire- I'm a friend of Daniel Gregg's, sort of, and I need to talk to you about about my Uncle. Please. It's important. I think he's suicidal."

"You idjit," a voice called, "Ghosts can't commit suicide."

A handsome, slightly dandy in a rugged way man appeared before him. "So, you are the wiggly worm that thinks he's a Gregg. I expected worse. Well, sit. None of my relations has pestered me in a while, it's a mite lonely. " When Claymore had obeyed, he went on, "What's going on with Daniel?"

"It's Mrs. Muir," Claymore began.

"Lovely woman- I dropped in once or twice, she didn't see me, of course. Mostly, we try and avoid the living, or at least living who aren't in our own circle. She was busy doing something creative, so it would have been disconcerting to drop in. Is the miss ill? Or has Daniel's male chauvinism driven her to try that exorcism again?" He laughed a bit.

"No, she's exorcised herself, you might say."

"She died? How tragic, so young. My sympathies. Of course I'll pop in on Danny. It's hard to see a loved one go on and not be able to follow to that great beyond. Might we ride in your vehicle? I don't get much of an opportunity you know."

"She's not dead, unless something happened on the book tour that no one told me about."

"Oh? Then, you had best clarify yourself. Book tour you say? It got published then, excellent. Read that Maiden Voyage bit, brought back a lot of memories." He winked.

"Really- it was - tell me later. Please. No, she went on the book tour and doesn't want to come back.."

"Wouldn't think it of her," Dash mused. "But we can't muck with free will, lad. "

"Tell that to old spooky, " popped out, then, "he did. He monkeyed with her free will- made her forget him, and the kids, and Martha too."

"He made her forget her family. That's abhorrent! I'll have to report this, immediately, but I hate to. He's always been so good and upright. Damn it. " Dashire began pacing. "But, I really thought I had got his head on straight about the family! I expected better! Blast him."

"No she recalls her family, they don't remember him. Some Admiral told him to let them go, so he gave them some hyp, hypno thingee in their heads so they'd go. And not come back."

"Wolfston? Blast it. Jealous - no, that's not right. He lost someone, a human, once. Hurt like hell, so he's hyper on not falling for humans. Goes to extremes. Bloody mess. And of course, Danny's in a black mood. I doubt the Muirs are faring better, but you'd not know that, would you. Damn, damn, damn. Sit down, oh you are, I'm not. " He sat again, then decided pacing was better. "Well, we'll have to go behind Danny's back, but that can be done. Don't worry, Clay, we'll get it fixed. Forgive me, whoever was listening when I complained about being bored. This is not what I meant. How did you find me again?"

Claymore repeated his conversation with Sean Callahan, stammering and stuttering at times. "Right. Boy turned out well for being descended from a scoundrel like Callahan. And the resemblance to Daniel is remarkable- but I never said that, eh? And Callahan thought about popping in on her tour. Hmm.. Not sure- that could go either way. Mrs. Muir would be a bit less protected from his blarney now, and part of her does remember, she just doesn't know she remembers. Now, that part is asleep, you might say. Seeing Callahan might rouse it, but we don't want her being mixed up and taking header then being Mrs. Callahan. Or it might be just what she needs to recall where she belongs."

"How can you find out?" Claymore asked, getting up to follow the ghost, well as he could. He could not walk up walls after all.

"That's the rub, lad. We'll just have to let it happen and see what happens. But-no, no. that won't do. No help for it. I'll just have to take a trip and see to this myself. Check the schedule and see where Mrs. Muir is to be and we'll head off then. And be a good lad and spot me a dime - I'll need to make a call."

"A c-call?"

"Yes, re-curse the place to my descendants. Keep'm from nicking the silver or turning it into a blasted B and B while I'm gone. Oh, it's not a real curse, don't look so green. But they don't know that. If I didn't haunt and curse them, they'd have it a hotel- and all the family treasures in the pawn shop. "

"Bu- but you can't leave here, can you?"

"Of course I can. It's not like I have standing appointments."

"Captain Gregg said he couldn't go after her- it's too far," Claymore contradicted him.

"Captain Gregg is being a mule headed ,'" Dashire broke off, grinning, "himself. Of course I can leave, I'll just need to take a bit of an artifact to ground myself, but my pocket watch never leaves my waistcoat, safety you know. And things do not fall out of ghost pockets. So, let's get a move on. Where are we going again?"

88888888888888888888888888888

Waiting for the next signing to begin, Carolyn began wandering the aisles of B Dalton in Phoenix.

Some unseen force drew her to the paranormal aisle. Jumbled amid horrorscope books and tarot instructions were two bestsellers.

**The Great Ghost Callahan**

**The Great Ghost Gregg**

A lost memory of Sean Callahan's visit sprang from the mists of her mind. "_The old boy gave me a fine ride. I was shipboard, tossing and turning and turning and tossing in the middle of a storm. And then he threw me overboard into the dinghy. " _Her fingers remembered pinching his nose to see if it was real, why had she done that? Who threw Sean into the dinghy?

_Madam, I never met his grandmother._ Or had it been great grandmother?

Grandmother..

_Vanessa was my great great grandmother.._

_I should have known when I saw that shawl on you_

"Madam?" a voice called, blending with the mental one for a second. Hope lit her eyes as she turned to look..

down at the store manager, a short little man no more than four eleven. "Madam, the signing is about to begin. Oh, I see you're interested in another one of our bestsellers. We were thinking of placing the Gregg volume strategically near yours- since they are about the same man, sort of take in his whole spectrum of existing. Up sell. "

"Yes, that would be a - grand idea," she agreed, praying her voice did not betray her disappointment that the manager wasn't who he could not be.

"More than grand, " an Irish brogue declared. "Mrs. Muir, how glorious tis to see you. How is your darling family and your darling ghost?"

"Sean Callahan!" she smiled. This was more like it. Or - was it? _I look nothing like that...I never knew his grandmother.._

_Be quiet, she thought loudly. _

_Madam, I assure you, no one but you can see or hear me._

Aloud, she laughed, "Now, then, we don't believe in ghosts, but my family is fine."

"Carolyn, if I didn't believe in ghosts, I'd be out of business. Besides, I'll never forget that dinghy ride. Sure and the old boy was in a fine temper. Most entertaining ghost of all I've met, but then- he is captain."

"He certainly is, " popped out before she could stop herself, as if she'd said it before.

The first hour of the impromptu dual signing was without incident, but as the second hour began after a short break, things got interesting.

"Just sign it to Lord Dashire, Mrs. Muir, please. Can I get a family rate discount, maybe?"

"Claymore- why are you calling yourself Dashire?" Carolyn asked, more bewildered than glad.

"Because, dear lady, I can't very well buy a book myself, without causing a stir. Hello, Callahan," Claymore's friend nodded to the interloper.

"Why can't you?" she asked, not quite catching on yet. But a suspicion began to nag at her mind.

"He's a ghost, Carolyn, " Sean whispered. "I interviewed him, but it wasn't worth a whole book. "

"If we weren't in public, I'd call you out," Dashire informed him. "Now, then, just sign and then meet Claymore and I for coffee in the centre court when this is done, please. I have rather urgent matters to discuss with you, Mrs. Muir. Oh, and is Martha with you? Last time I visited Gull Cottage, she was baking the most fantastic chocolate cake, had cinnamon in it, and well, I've been in withdrawal ever since."

"Her special Aunt Belle cake," Carolyn said. "There's not an oven in the hotel.." This was utterly ridiculous, but Claymore saw a ghost, and Sean saw a ghost, but the people behind them didn't seem to see him, one was standing in the middle of him. Not sure what to do other than sign obediently, she did so as Sean asked if Dashire wouldn't like a copy of the Great Ghost Gregg?

"Not worth a whole book am I? Well then, no. I'll just pass on that pleasure. And I take back the nice things I said to Claymore here about you. "

No one else understood why Mr. Callahan roared with laughter.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The signing became interminable. Carolyn almost didn't meet Claymore, but he had been a good landlord, okay, friend, and besides, she'd rather have someone with her when she was with Callahan. Though it didn't quite mesh with her memories of being terribly, more than attracted to the man with that face, she recalled he could do a great imitation of an octopus.

So they met at the cookie hut, so Dashire could get his chocolate fix, as much as that pained Claymore's wallet until Sean gallantly said that he would treat them all, as recompense since Dashire could not duel him properly.

"Think you can buy me off with chocolate?" the nobleman huffed. "You are not Martha, but I will give you a stay of duelity. "

"Thank you, kind sir. "

"Now, Claymore, will you tell us what is so important that you came cross country with a - a"

"Ghost, my dear. Here, I'll invisibilize myself." Dashire did so, leaving the double chocolate chip cookie floating in the air, though it made more than one person stare until Claymore snatched it from the air.

"Like my magic trick- I was thinking of doing a Houdini impression at the next amateur night. "

Dashire reappeared and reclaimed his cookie. "Needs cinnamon. Yes, our news. Quite frankly, dear woman, you've been the victim, well meaning though, of a giant hoax. Hoax might not be the right word, but there's an admiral Wolfston who has an overprotective streak where it comes to his junior officers and he laid some drawn out speech on Danny about if he loved you let you go, sounds like some washed out country song, eh? So, he did. Sort of like when he put on the show for Callahan or gave you all that dream- tell you what- every ghost down the coast was envious of his puissance - controlling five dreams at once? Unheard of ability and power. Only this time- it was with a bad result. Sending a family out of its home, wrecking the social structure of an entire town and what have you. Chivalry has its drawbacks you know. In any case, your children forgot their f- hero. Martha forgot him. You forgot the man you- care about. And he got the worst case of the mullygrubs I've ever heard of from what Claymore here says. So, well, hang it, I owe him. Second sons of nobles are more pomp than circumstance, and Daniel gave me something worthwhile on his ship, a place. A commission. I owe him, and won't let his good hearted nature ruin a perfectly good after life. Maybe what you had was not ideal- but does anyone have ideal? Hardly. So what do you say, will you come home when this is over, and by home- back to that cantankerous curmudgeon, we all know and- like intensely at least? I warn you, I am tenacious, and will not give up."

"But I don't remember any of this," she said, baffled.

"Blast," Dashire said, deliberately using the captain's pet curse. "Extreme measures are needed. But I can't take care of it while you are awake. Do I have permission to call on you when you nod off?"

"I hardly think that's proper," Callahan huffed.

"You weren't even invited, " Dashire said, swatting him. "Proper, since when does a Callahan worry about proper- your ancestor has enough unclaimed children down the sea lanes to populate a small town. Genealogy nightmare. Mrs. Muir, please. I can unlock your memories when you sleep, if you will let me. " This was said for politeness, he could do it with or without permission, but Dash was a gentleman. "Haven't you felt as if something was missing?"

"Y-yes. I have."

"Right then. Claymore, what time is it?"

"You have a watch."

"Set to my home time, I have no idea what time it is this time zone."

"I- never figured out time zones. "

"It's six o'clock," Sean said, helpfully. "Far too early to sleep."

"Oh be quiet. You aren't getting a second shot at her,'' Dashire sniped. "Try anything and well- you don't always have to see me- and we might just see who's not worth a whole book."

Claymore began shushing them, their voices were getting a bit loud.

To kill time, Carolyn offered to use a bit of her recent profits to take them to a movie, Martha as well for Dashire's sake. He chose to appear solid as they went to an Errol Flynn show the retro theater was running, the one where he was Mr. Christian as it happened.

88888888888888888888

A good time was had by most. Claymore enjoyed being treated, and Martha responded well to Dashire's gallant blarney. Nor realizing who he was, she invited him to come to wherever they landed and visit. Sean, however, found himself getting electrocuted whenever he moved wrong.

When they decided to call it a night, Dashire took no chances, and sent them to sleep with a bit of spectral help.

Unlocking the memories was easy. Both Carolyn and Martha wanted to remember and frankly, the captain had not put his heart into the effort.

When Carolyn met Claymore, Martha, and the ghost for breakfast, her eyes were blazing. "How dare he! "

"Not me, I hope?" Dashire asked.

"No, but thank you, Lord Dashire. How dare that - gargoyle mess with my mind like that, steal the happiest memories of my life?"

"He loves you, dear girl," Dashire said gently. "No, let me finish. What's the good of a title if no one lets you talk? As I said, he got fed a line of bosh that led him to believe that he was hurting you by holding you back, rather like that time you thought he was a figment. So, because he loved you, he let you go."

"Nonsense. How could he think that?"

"The admiral spun a good line. He's quite persuasive, and Daniel does respect authority. Martha, dear, help me out here."

"He's right, Mrs. Muir. I've never seen you happier than when we were at home, but until this dear ghost reminded me, I didn't know why. Now that I do, I'd like to chuck the rest of the tour and go back. I do miss that cherry pie stealer."

"Your heart is claimed, how awful for me," Dashire mourned. "Should you ever need an alternate escort, Claymore here knows how to find me, and may I say you are the most stellar of ladies?"

"You may," she gushed.

"Oh please," Claymore moaned.

"Now, then, Claymore, you don't take on," Dash admonished. "You've proved yourself a true Gregg, and I will tell your uncle so at the first opportunity."

"Which will be soon, I hope. If you've nothing better to do, will you come to Gull Cottage, after I have some time with that ghost. I'm in the mood to prove Mr. Callahan wrong."

"A book about - me?" Dashire beamed radiantly.

"Yes."

"How marvelous. How much longer will this take?"

"We have one more stop, then it's home- to Gull Cottage," Carolyn affirmed.

"Hip hooray," Martha beamed.

"Now - Claymore, you will not tell Captain Gregg will you?" Dashire asked.

"Not a word. I might not even go home until she does," he said nervously.

"And where would you stay?" Martha asked.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Come on home with me, old son. I can give you a few pointers on how to deal with ghosts,'' Dashire said cheerfully. "Martha, you wouldn't consider coming along would you?"

88888888888888888888888888888

He should not have made this house so blasted big. It echoed. It was drafty. It was too quiet and creaky and

Lonely.

Of course, it was only a matter of time until that blasted Claymore tried to rent it again. Well, no more. He'd send whoever showed up running into the streets - such as they were. Heads would roll.

He could still smell her perfume.

Scruffy's hair was still here and there.

Martha had forgotten her bottle of Mexican vanilla.

Scruff marks from little tennis shoes.

BLAST.

Lost in his lonely musings, the ghost did not hear the front door creak open.

"Captain Gregg? Come on out, I don't want to call you a coward, again, but I will- it was blasted cowardly to send us running - to make us forget you. "

It couldn't be..

Still invisible, he watched his Carolyn prowl through the house, yelling for him.

"Danny, get down here this instant or I'll Shang Hai you," a too familiar voice joined hers.

"Dashire? What the devil are you doing here?"

"Helping you, you idiot. There's no brig here, so you can't throw me in it or keel haul or otherwise torture me for honesty. "

"And it is thanks to him and Claymore-"

"That sniveling son of a snake!"

"Pipe down, I'm not done!" Carolyn shouted back. Amazed, he did so. "Now see here, Daniel Elias Gregg- I don't care what Admiral Pain in the "

"Madam!"

"Neck says, so what if you're a spirit and I'm not- yet. So what? You are the only father Jonathan has ever had, and I refuse to put Candy through losing a father twice. Martha and Scruffy like you - and I - damn it - don't you shush me- love you. So there. Now it's not perfect, but a very wise man," Dashire bowed at that, "told me nothing is- and it might get better now that everything is out in the open. When you love someone, miracles happen. So don't you dare make me forget anything, not even my keys. I almost fell for Sean Callahan because I missed - you but didn't know I missed you."

She fell silent.

"Are you finished?"

"For now."

"Might I add, Danny, the children are quite unhappy with this stunt and Martha is on strike as to making those pancakes you are fond of until you apologize and swear on your mother's Bible not to ever do a damn fool thing like that again. And if you do, I will rally Elroy, Sean, and any other ghost I know to hold you down and beat you until something happens- and furthermore, if you do it- I'll just have to run all over the place and revive memories over and over again, and I will. So have pity on a poor second son and just be happy for my sake."

"Well then, "Daniel threw his hands in the air. "I see I am outvoted."

"Quite. " Dashire adjusted his coat. "Now then, I will go fetch your family, Daniel. And my luggage- I'm moving in to help write a book. Clay even offered to stop and place an order for provisions, including Aunt Belle's cake makings. So that means I must rescue milady from that cherry eater forthwith. Aha. So, you have an hour or two, make good use of it. I shall return."

Alone, Daniel and Carolyn spent a good five minutes staring at each other.

"I owe you an apology- "

"I agree."

"You would hardly have left if I asked."

"So you just - there aren't words for it."

"It was for your own-"

"Daniel, be quiet. I'm not some nineteenth century fainting violet who needs protecting. I know I love you and I think it's mutual - so if your spectral lips can eat- and I have seen you demolish enough meals to know that you can- will you consider kissing me? It's the least you can do."

"I would be happy to. But first, who the devil is Clay? And how did you know I can -"

Cutting him off neatly, Carolyn said, "I've seen you, - and Dash has a huge sweet tooth. " Grinning, she recalled the floating cookie. Clay is what Dashire has renamed your nephew."

"That is not my nephew," Daniel huffed.

"Oh, botheration. Not like we claimed he's in direct line from you- you've met my cousins- are we alike? Besides, if Clay hadn't gotten his Gregg-ness together- we couldn't do this." Since he seemed to be delaying, Carolyn took matters to herself, standing on tiptoes to plant a firm, very gratifying kiss on lips she had longed to kiss for entirely too long.

As his arms came around her, she was almost grateful to that wretched admiral for making her mad enough to do this.


End file.
